


Chemistry

by CanIHazJohnlock



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 15:43:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10539519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CanIHazJohnlock/pseuds/CanIHazJohnlock
Summary: When the select few seventh years return for a proper last year at Hogwarts, Hermione never expected to see Draco Malfoy's face.  She also never expected to have to spend time with him.  As the potions get harder and harder, the two find that maybe they aren't the same people they were before the war.  Maybe there's some chemistry.





	

Blonde. A nauseating blonde.

Hermione stared intently at the boy in front of her, forcing down her hatred and resentment to be cordial.

“Did you hear me Miss Granger? This is your new partner.”

Hermione snapped out of her stare, turning to regard the woman addressing her.

“Yes Professor, I heard you. Sorry I’m a little…” she paused, trying to ascertain the right term. “…tired.”

Her response brought a sick sneer to the boy’s face, a glint in his eye showing a dark amusement at her pitiful attempt at concealing her feelings.

“Oh well then, you better get to work so you can get to bed at a decent time. Heavens know your studies must keep you up until all hours.” The woman smiled, walking away from the pair and leaving them to themselves.

If she had known coming back to Hogwarts after the war would’ve placed her in the company of Death Eater Draco Malfoy, she may never have made the decision to come back.

Guilt gnawed at her as she chided herself for thinking that, she would’ve come back regardless. Her hand moved to her arm, grazing the hidden scar there. Even though it had been months since his deranged aunt had given it to her, she could’ve sworn she felt it burn.

“Let’s get something straight Granger. I’m here to learn, so stay out of my way and we won’t have any problems.” He sneered at her, seeming as if his amusement earlier had been a show for the professor. New as she was, the woman should’ve have known enough to never put these two near each other.

She refused to acknowledge him, simply gathering her things and preparing to leave the classroom.

He caught her arm, forcing her to turn around and face him. “Listen here Granger, I don’t like this any more than you do but I need to get great scores on my NEWTS to be able to survive after this wretched school.”

She looked at him for a moment, a mixture of shock and anger on her face. She was about to tell him to go to hell when she noticed a seriousness in his expression. Opening her notebook, she pulled out her quill and scribbled a list.

“This is your half of the supplies for the next potion. Arrive with them for next class.” She handed him the paper and then walked away.  
If she’d learned anything from the war it’s that conflict is not a necessary evil. If he stayed true to his intent to leave her alone, then she wouldn’t concern herself with his existence.

Walking back to Gryffindor tower, she was preoccupied by her thoughts, nearly tripping as she caught the last step up the staircase. She felt arms catch her, and she looked up to a curious Neville.

“Blimey Hermione, you have to be more careful on the stairs. You could’ve really hurt yourself.” She sighed, glad to be seeing a friendly face after her interaction with Malfoy. Of her friends at Hogwarts, only Neville, Luna and Ginny had returned.

“Sorry Neville, where’s Ginny? I’ve got something to tell you both that you won’t believe.” He gestured towards the tower, and they both head in together.  
Ginny was where she always was after Quidditch practice, curled up on the common room couch reading the latest stats from her silly sports newspaper.

She groaned, not yet noticing that she had been joined by Neville and Hermione, “The Harpies will never make it to the finals playing like that.”  
Hermione couldn’t help but laugh at her outburst. Ever since the war ended, Ginny had been determined to be on the Holyhead Harpies.

“And what’s so funny about my anguish there Granger?” Ginny jokingly chastised, moving over to allow Hermione to sit.

Although she and Ron had decided they were better off as friends, Ginny had stayed close to Hermione. In fact, she’d seemed almost relieved when the two had broken up.

“So what is it you wanted to share Hermione?” Neville prodded, turning to Ginny and elaborating, “She almost got taken down by a stair on her way up, if it wasn’t for me who knows what damage might have been done.”

He flexed his arms, earning a chuckle from both girls before Hermione answered.

“You know the new potions professor? The older woman from Ireland?” Ginny and Neville nodded, although neither knew her exceedingly well since she’d only been there for about a week. 

She had made her presence known though, when she accidentally mixed the wrong ingredients together and nearly blew up a first-year class.

“Well. You’ll never guess who she assigned to be my new potions partner.” She looked at them, waiting for them to begin to guess.

“Is it Cormac? He still thinking he has a chance with you after that whole Slug Club disaster?” Ginny prompted, waiting for a response.

“No. Any guesses from you Neville?” She looked over to Neville, who thought for a moment then shook his head.

“I’ll give you a hint. We hate him.” Confusion lit up in their eyes before Ginny shot up, shouting that it can’t be.

“No. Not Draco Malfoy!” she insisted, beginning to pace around the room.

Hermione nodded, watching Ginny fume as she began to grind a hole in the floor.

“What? I can’t believe they would even think of allowing that. I know Malfoy turned away from you-know…from Voldemort before the battle, but he still took the mark.”

Hermione grabbed Ginny’s arm, pulling her to the couch to stop her pacing.

“I couldn’t believe it when she told me but I need to do well in this class. I hate to admit it but he was always better at potions than me. He said he’d stay out of my way if I stay out of his.”

Both of them stared at her, and the look of intense confusing caused her cheeks to start to burn.

“What?” she asked, brushing a stray curl behind her ear.

Ginny spoke first. “I just never thought I’d hear you admit to being bad at something.”

Hermione let out a huff, “I did not say I was bad.”

“I don’t know Hermione, sixth year potions seemed to be a bit rough on you if I remember Harry’s stories right.” Neville spoke, eyeing Hermione with some amusement.

She shot straight up, “Harry was cheating!” She realized how loud she had spoken and quickly sat down.

“Anyway, Slughorn said I had advanced significantly by the end of the term. But with missing the end of term after Dumbledore….” She drifted off, remembering sadly their old headmaster.

“Well if he gives you any trouble I’m sure McGonagall will arrange something else.” Ginny offered, laying down so her feet rested on Hermione’s lap.

“I don’t want to bother her, she has enough on her plate with the remodeling and trying to prove that Hogwarts is still safe after the battle.” Hermione argued.

It was true, McGonagall had barely even been outside of her office since becoming headmistress. So many students didn’t come back, but the ones who did had come back to the destruction and debris.

Progress had been made, but certain features of the castle were not the same. The Room of Requirement had been hurt the hardest. I guess setting off a dark magic fueled inferno inside made it go into hibernation.

“Okay. But if he pisses you off let me know, I’ll hex him until he can’t stand for a month.” Ginny looked determined, but picked up her newspaper again.

“All this pent-up rage must come in handy on the pitch.” Neville mused, watching as Ginny smiled proudly.

“We’re going to destroy those Hufflepuffs in the match on Thursday. You’re both coming, right? You know Neville, I heard even Hannah Abbott’s going to be there.”

Both girls eyed Neville with incredulous looks as his face began to resemble a tomato. 

“She is?” He questioned, swatting away Ginny’s hand as she went to muss up his hair.

“Geez Neville, everyone knows you fancy her, why not just ask her out. You are a war hero after all.” Hermione knew he was far too shy to do anything so forward himself.  
“I’m no bloody war hero. You lot were the real heroes. We just stayed here and tried to do our best to survive.” There was a sadness in his eyes as his memories brought him back to his time with the Carrows.

“Well that meant a lot to some people.” Ginny spoke, standing with a stretch. Leaning close to enough to speak in his ear, she continued, “If it’s any consolation, Hannah’s been asking after you.”

With that she pranced away, making her way up the stairs to the girl’s dormitories.

“How are all those Weasleys all so alike?” He asked, letting out a big sigh.

“Something in the water I suppose.” With that, Neville rose too, heading up to the boys’ tower.

She stayed for a while, listening contently to the fire crackling. It was almost as if she’d forgotten about her potions situation. “Well,” she thought out loud, “…at least it can’t get any worse.”


End file.
